<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Curse to Bear by mywritingbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184483">My Curse to Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox'>mywritingbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern AU, matching shirts, simps for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: “Matching couple shirts that say “bearer of the curse” on one of them and,“the curse” on the other”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron &amp; Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Curse to Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you’re the curse, I would love to be the one breaking it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian looked up with a quirked brow at the voice, and grinned when he found a beautiful, red-haired woman staring back at him, eyes ready to devour him. He looked down at his shirt, which in all fairness, did say in bold, capitalized gold letters ‘THE CURSE.’ He supposed this was going to happen sooner or later. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a festival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around momentarily, looking for the one person who would delight in hearing this conversation then returned to the clearly tipsy woman in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This curse?” Cassian replied, pointing to himself with a cheeky grin, and the woman’s smile widened as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d want that curse a-all over me. If you’re up for it.” she replied with a wink. “I’m Neyrin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian chuckled. “While I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> flattered by this Neyrin, I don’t think I am the one for you. This particular curse is only breakable by one person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neyrin pouted. “But why? I bet I can be that person. I’m not as delicate as I look.” she said, then leaned in closer and whispered to him with a smirk, “You can crush me if you want, I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian’s grin widened. “I don’t doubt it.” he said not unkindly. “But I assure you, this curse applies to no one else but one person. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neyrin frowned now and Cassian almost felt bad at his shut down, but she really had to take no for an answer. For her own safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” she said and placed a hand on his chest, batting her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Cassian could do anything else, another hand shot out and ripped Neyrin’s hand off his chest, startling them both and causing her to stumble back a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s positive you can’t change his mind. He’s not into you.” the voice said flatly and Cassian bit his lip to stop the smile from forming on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta, the love of his life, with the most beautiful resting bitch face to ever grace this planet, looked at the girl with a bored expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” the young woman asked, attempting a brave face and Nesta smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta smiled a smile that promised violence, as she stepped in front of Cassian and leaned towards the young woman. She calmly asked, “Who am I, you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neyrin only swallowed, as Nesta pointed to her own shirt, and the young woman’s eyes lowered to read the words in bold, gold letters on Nesta’s shirt that said ‘THE BEARER OF THE CURSE’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person who will be bearing, breaking, and both crushing and getting crushed by this curse.” Nesta spoke softly, dangerously, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the hulking figure behind her and narrowed her eyes at the now, wisely terrified woman. “He only plays with me. I suggest you run along now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without needing to be told twice, the girl scampered off and Cassian finally burst out laughing. Nesta rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, his expression like a child on Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching you tear into that poor innocent girl?” he said with an obnoxious grin. “I’m very hot for you right now, baby. You protecting what’s yours turns me on </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta snorted and pointed at him accusingly. “You are absolutely doing this on purpose. You put yourself in a position to be flirted with just to see how far you can push.” she said in her threatening tone. “If I commit murder one day, it’ll be absolutely, totally, a thousand percent, your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be murdering me or someone else?” Cassian only asked, his grin widening again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the day, really. But you’re the top candidate either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please murder me. I bet you’ll make it sexy.” he said to her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta very nearly laughed at that but only sighed with a shake of her head. “Be careful what you wish for, you brute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it that I’m devilishly handsome and everyone wants me.” he said with an innocent shrug. “That is the charm behind this curse you bear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesta squinted at him then made a gagging sound. “Your arrogance is choking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the only thing I can have you choking on, sweetheart.” Cassian only said with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a loathing look and swatted at him which only made Cassian laugh harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you are the worst kind of curse to bear.” she mumbled and crinkled her nose as he leaned into to kiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then break me, baby. I’m all yours.” Cassian whispered in her ear, his voice husky, his grin wolfish and Nesta flushed faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you on your knees soon enough.” she only said haughtily. “Try not to cream your pants until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My vicious, cruel woman.” he said with a chuckle and pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your curse to bear.” she said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly and with joy.” Cassian responded and Nesta bit her lip when he kissed right below her ear. “What do you say we get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Nesta replied and pulled away to meet his gaze and Cassian already knew he would be in trouble. “There's so much more to do and I want ice cream, let’s go get some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and leaned his head onto her shoulder. “I don’t think I can handle you eating ice cream in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She said and her smile was absolutely evil as she gently pulled his hair to lift his face and plant a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wicked woman.” he growled playfully against her mouth and she laughed, pulling away with a cheeky smile of her own. “I’ll show you when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see who will show who.” she promised and dragged him onward, to enjoy the rest of the festivities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to say who broke who that evening during their passionate delights, but it was very clear to Nesta and Cassian the next morning, that they desperately needed to go shopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, what they definitely had broken was a whole lot of furniture. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>